


Recueil: édition Naruto

by reborn77184 (noixhowl22547)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Recueil, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/reborn77184
Summary: Règle n°1: ne rien prendre au sérieux dans ce recueil.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Temari No Subaku, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Sasori/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	Recueil: édition Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Je débarque dans vos vies avec ce recueil. Je promet pas d'y poster un OS par semaine mais fallait que mes conneries sortent de mon crâne. Voilà donc chose faite pour ce premier OS. J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer votre lecture. 
> 
> Normalement il n'y aura pas de suite à ces OS, sauf si l'envie me prend mais bon, ça reste peu probable.

Ino et Sakura étaient installées dans un des canapés de la « grande salle » du QG. Chacune était dans une extrémité du meuble, la blonde avec les pieds sur la table basse et la tête en arrière semblait se reposer tandis que la rosette avait croisé ses jambes sous elle, un livre de médecine à la main.

-Ça se passe bien avec Sasori ?

Ino ouvrit un œil et regarda sa meilleure amie de travers.

-C'est quoi cette question grand front ?

-Rien, je demandais juste, dit la jeune femme, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bouquin.

-On sait toutes les deux que t'as une idée derrière la tête.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Sakura qui referma la livre un coup sec.

-Aller, dis moi tout, fit la Haruno en se tournant complètement vers la Yamanaka.

-Hein ? Répondit cette dernière en pivotant sa tête sur sa droite, bien réveillée cette fois-ci.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Qu-

-Tu donnerais quelle note à ce niveau-là?

-Non mais ça va pas ? Dit Ino, les yeux écarquillés.

-Alors ?

-7.

-Sur 20 ?

-Sur 10.

Sakura éclata de rire.

-Ah ! Pas mal !

-Et Itachi ? Demanda la blonde en croisant les bras, les joues légèrement rouges.

-C'est de toi et Sasori qu'on parle très chère, ne change donc pas de sujet.

Ino grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, faisant encore plus rire son amie.

-Vous parlez de quoi encore vous deux ? Fit une voix venant du fin fond du couloir à leur droite.

-Je m'assurais que tout allait bien entre elle et Sasori, dit Sakura en esquivant la main de la blonde qui voulait la faire taire.

-Sakura ! S'exclama Ino, outrée que sa meilleure amie mette à jour sa relation avec le marionnettiste.

-Toute l'Akatsuki est au courant que vous êtes ensemble, fit Sakura, toujours hilare.

La blonde se gela.

-C'est vrai Konan ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment ?

-On est tous très observateurs, expliqua Sakura en relevant le menton.

-Ça et les murs sont fins ici, fit Konan en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

-Depuis quand les murs sont fins ? Demanda Ino effarée.

-La première fois qu'on vous a entendu ça faisait un mois et demi que tu étais arrivée ici, répondit Konan.

D'un côté il y avait Ino avec la bouche faisant un grand O. À ses côtés, Sakura était pliée en deux, sachant très bien que sa meilleure amie venait de comprendre que depuis le début, elle et Sasori étaient « cramés ». Et enfin de l'autre côté, Konan qui appréciait le spectacle, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

-Mais rigole pas toi ! S'exclama la blonde à Sakura.

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires de cette dernière.

-Enfin, du moment que vous vous protégez, fit la plus âgée en haussant les épaules.

-Évidemment, dit la blonde en se renfrognant.

-Tu veux que je regarde ? Proposa la rosette en tendant sa main droite vers le ventre de la Yamanaka.

-Tu vas rien trouver grand front.

-Je vérifie juste ! Relève ton T-shirt veux-tu ?

Dans un soupir de lassitude, la blonde fit ce que sa meilleure amie lui demandait de faire.

Sakura concentra du chakra au creux de sa main et la posa sur le ventre. Quelques secondes passèrent. Plus elles passèrent, plus les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent.

-Sakura ? Demanda Konan qui s'était penchée en avant, coudes sur les genoux.

La Haruno la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis porta son regard vers sa truie de meilleure amie qui ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu déconnnes hein ?

-Non.

-Je suis vraiment... ?

-Tu l'es vraiment.

Ino se leva d'un seul coup, comme si un brasier avait élu domicile sous ses fesses.

-Tu te fous de moi hein ? Pas vrai ?

-Je te jure que non.

-De quoi ? Demanda une voix d'homme à leur droite.

Les trois femmes sursautèrent dans un parfait ensemble. C'était Deidara et Sasori qui venaient de rentrer de mission.

-Ino ? Fit le marionnettiste.

-Oui ?

-T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui va s'évanouir.

-Ouais, t'as vraiment une sale tronche là, enchérit le blond.

La dernière chose que vit la Yamanaka ce jour là fut Sasori mettre une droite à son coéquipier avant de vraiment s’évanouir.


End file.
